Elixir
An elixir, also known as a potion, is a liquid concoction with magical or medicinal properties to be taken orally and intended to cure one's ills. They are often made by witches using herbs to imbue them with a variety of supernatural effects similar to those obtained from spells. A number of potions have been used to damage, such as poisons, as well as to cure, such as elixirs and tonics with the most notable being the Elixir for Immortality. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One In Children of the Damned, it was revealed that in 1864, Pearl was providing vervain given by Honoria Fell in the form of an elixir to the townspeople in order to combat the vampires in town. She sold it at her apothecary order to be inconspicuous even though she was a vampire herself. Showing the elixir to Katherine which burnt her, she warned her of the council's growing threat. Season Two In The Last Day, it was revealed that in 1492, Elijah had requested a potion that would resurrect Katerina after the sacrifice ritual. However, Katerina escaped before knowing of the elixir, and became a vampire instead. 518 years later, Elijah planned to giving the elixir to Elena, however after being forced to drink vampire blood, the potion’s effect became useless. The life-restoring elixir is likely still in Elijah's possession. It's unknown if this would still work or not, considering it's unknown if it only works in doppelgängers or any supernatural being. Season Three In Ordinary People, it was revealed that the Original Vampires were created by Esther with a modified Immortality Spell based on Qetsiyah's elixir. Making an Immortality potion using blood from Amara's doppelgänger line. Esther performed the spell that enhanced the doppelganger blood. She called upon the sun for life and the white oak tree for immortality. That night, Esther mixed the blood of Tatia, the first Petrova doppelganger, into the wine her children were to drink at supper. After drinking the wine, he drove his sword through each of his children's hearts. After, he made them drink the blood of a nearby villager, completing the ritual and thus, creating the first vampires. In Do Not Go Gentle, she recreates the potion, but with Alaric. Esther channels the magical hotspot where Klaus killed her a thousand years ago. Esther uses the same spell she used a thousand years ago but instead of using the blood of Tatia, the spell is bound to the blood of Elena, another Petrova doppelganger. Binding to the blood of Elena gives Esther the ability to bind Alaric's life to Elena's not that of the white oak. Esther also binds the last remaining white oak stake to the Gilbert Ring, meaning that the stake will not burn up in its victim. Season Five In Original Sin, it is revealed that the Immortality spell that was used to turn Silas and Amara into Immortals was created in the form of an elixir created by the powerful witch, Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah was under the impression that Silas and her would drink the elixir at their wedding. However, Qetsiyah was left standing at the altar, only to learn that Silas had stolen the Immortality elixir, which he had shared with his true love, Amara. Qetsiyah was so furious at this betrayal that she created the Other Side and the Cure for immortality, in an effort to punish him by forcing him to be stuck with her on the Other Side for eternity. It was also revealed that the cure was in the form of a potion. Season Seven In This Woman's Work, the tea of protection was introduced in a flashback. The tea itself was part of a ritual cast by the Eight Everlastings. The Shaman mentioned that the tea would make Rayna Cruz strong, and immune to magic. In Kill 'Em All, Rayna forfeits her remaining life, giving it up to Bonnie, however, moments before she plunges the dagger through her heart, her and the Shamon betray Damon, passing all the traits and qualities of Huntress to Bonnie. In Requiem for a Dream, Bonnie awakes from her mystical slumber, imbued with the abilities of the Huntress, of which nullifies, or blocks her magic, possibly due to the tea of protection that gives immunity to magic, drank by the previous hunter. Following the destruction of the last Everlasting, it was revealed that Bonnie's magic did not return, possibly due to a side affect from the shamanistic transfer spell. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve was seen creating a potion in a mortar. She mixed unknown herbs along with her blood and Rebekah's blood. She gave this potion to Klaus in order to show him Genevieve's past memories; and show him the truth about Marcel and Rebekah. In that same episode in a flashback, Genevieve was shown giving sick people a "simple herbal remedy" as stated by her in order to ease the sicks pain. In Le Grand Guignol, Céleste creates a cure to reverse the Crescent Curse at Hayley's request using herbs to make a potion. Céleste told Hayley that the elixir needed to be boiled under the full moon, after that the curse would be broken. Season Two In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina used a spell from Esther's Grimoires. The elixir required using milk, herbs, and channeling dark objects. She managed to turn her blood into poison, strong enough to subdue Klaus. In Save My Soul, After Dahlia killed Mathias; to save herself and her baby; Freya took a bottle of Dahlia's strongest poison in attempt to kill both herself and her child. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Freya creates a tonic for her family to combat Dahlia's Kenning. As explained by Freya, this elixir would protect the one who drank from Dahlia's kenning spells. Season Three In Behind the Black Horizon, with the help of Vincent Griffith, Lucien Castle remakes the immortality elixir used by Esther Mikaelson to turn her children into vampires. Lucien uses Freya Mikaelson's blood to bind the spell, infuses the blood with werewolf venom and the last remaining white oak bullet. Together, this made a serum that enhanced Lucien to a far superior species than the Mikaelson family. Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, after being awakened by Hayley, Freya creates the anti-venom for the Beast's bite by using venom from the seven packs, Niklaus' blood, and her magic amplified by Dark Objects. There was only enough ingredients for two doses; one for Elijah and the other for Kol. Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman created a siphon tonic for Hope Mikaelson. The effects of this tonic is unknown, though its likely use was to combat the effects of Siphoning as the girls siphoned the Dark Magic of the Hollow out from Hope and placed it into Klaus. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, Alaric announced over the school's PA system that the senior witch faculty had mixed together a batch of energy herbs to help the older students stay awake. The concoction was in the form of a tea, though the exact herbs used in the mix remains unknown. The tonic was used to help the older students to not fall prey to the Night Hag that was plaguing the students for the location of the Malivore key. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, though not specifically a 'tonic', Ms. Featherwood, the Healing Teacher at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, instructed the class of witches on a lecture entitled 'Healing with Magic' and how to prepare a Quick Healing Gel. The gel, when complete, is used for shallow cuts and scrapes. Specifically, 4oz of spring water, 2 oz of dried petals of an unknown white flower, and 1 pinch of another unknown ingredient is mixed together to form a light green gel. Gallery Elixir0.png DahliaPoison0.png|Dahlia's strongest poison DavinaPoison0.png|Poison channeled from Dark Objects DavinaPoison1.png TO 4x01 Freya Creates Beast Anti-Venom.png|Beast Anti-Venom See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft